


Imagine

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: Season 12 finale remix. Here's what I would have like to have happen.There will be another few chapters, but will be a shorter fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat back on his heels, kneeling in the dirt, next to Cas’ body. Shock, anger, denial, grief, extreme grief, ran through him. He leaned forward until his head was resting on Cas’ chest. One hand came up to clench tightly at Cas’ blue and white striped tie.

“No, Cas! Damn it. No. You have to come back to me! Please Cas! I need you, I… I love you.” Dean sobbed, his tear soaking through the white shirt under his cheek.

Why couldn’t he have manned up and told Cas he loved him before this? Three simple but the most important words. Maybe if he had gotten his head outta his ass sooner, maybe Cas wouldn’t have gone after Lucifer. Maybe he would have been more careful because he was loved, wanted and needed, oh so fucking bad.

“Cas.”

Dean heard his angels name, coming from a voice he had never heard before. Dean sat up a bit, grabbing his gun with one hand and Cas’ angle blade with the other. All while protecting Cas’ body with his own.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean asks, his own voice deep and raspy from crying.

“I am Jack. What happened to Cas?” Jack asked.

“Your father killed him.” Dean spat out.

“Lucifer is not my father. Cas is. Can I fix him? I need him, he said he would be here to teach me. Will you teach me too?” Jack asked him innocently.

Dean looked into Jack’s eyes, realizing Cas had been right. He sees nothing but hope and innocence in the boy’s eyes. 

“Please, bring him back.” Dean said, sitting back, giving Jack access to Cas’ body.

Jack smiled and laid a hand on Cas’ chest, right on his heart. Jack’s eyes glowed yellow and Cas gasped and sat up, dislodging Jack’s hand.

“Cas!” Dean said grabbing him into a hug. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas said into his neck. Cas arms came up around Dean and held tight.

They sat there, just holding each other for a few minutes until Jack laid a hand on both of them.

Dean pulled back from Cas a bit as he dragged Jack into the hug. “Thank you for bringing him back Jack.”

“Thank you, Jack. I must say I am so impressed with you, bringing someone back from the dead, within an hour of your birth? You are amazing, I cannot wait to teach you, it will be a joy for me to do so.”

“I will help too Jack, Cas can teach you the angel crap and I can teach you about classic rock, classic cars, how to get girls, or guys and how important pie is.” Dean said.

Jack laughed. “I am glad you are ok now Cas. You are my Father and I need you.”

Cas pulled back. “I will be here for you, don’t worry.” He ran a hand over the kid’s hair.

Jack smiled at him.

Cas looked down at his shirt, seeing the blood stains from the blade and a wet spot? “Why is my shirt wet?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh sorry about that.”

Realizing that his shirt was wet from Dean’s tears, Cas turned to Jack. “Can you go find Sam for us?”

“Sure!” Jack said as he got up and went to do as Cas asked.

He looked at Dean and watched as Jack got far enough away, Dean’s mask fell away. Tear sprang in his eyes, He grabbed Cas into a him again.

“Don’t ever do that to me again. I thought that I lost you for good this time. I can’t handle it Cas. I need you with me. I need you. I. I love you.” Dean said into Cas neck.

Cas sighed happily as he heard the words he had longed to hear from his friend. “Dean, I have loved you for so long.” He pushed gently at Dean’s shoulder, he wanted to see his face. “You are and have always been everything to me.” He kissed him then. 

Dry lips met, slowly moving together, learning. Cas swept his tongue against Deans lips, seeking entry. Dean moaned and opened to let him in. They were so lost in each other, each drag of their lips, each seep of the tongue. The tiny bites Cas was giving Deans lower lip. They did not hear Sam and Jack come back, until Sam spoke.

“It’s about damn time!” He crowed. He knelt next to them and wrapped them up in his ginormous arm width. Jack laughed and snuggled his way into the hug as well.

“Cas, I am so glad you are ok!” Sam told him, his voice happy but tired.

“Ok, ok. Let go, you moose!” Dean groused after allowing his brother the hug for a few minutes. Sam and Jack leaned back on their heels. “Let’s get out of here and find a hotel for the night.” Not wanting to stay in the house. Kelly’s body was still in there.  
“Father, my mother is in heaven now, correct?” Jack asked. “I tried to bring her back, but I could not. I do not understand why.”

“Your mother knew her time on earth had come to an end. That is why you could not bring her soul back to her body.” Cas told him. He looked over at Dean. “Dean and I have a profound bound, it cannot be broken. Dean calling out to me kept me from going to heaven or the empty. I’m not sure where I was to go, I was fighting it to stay.” He finished honestly. “Your mother loved you very much and made sure that I would take care of you as my own.”

Jack accepted that. He knew his mother was happy in her heaven, he could sense it. “Alright. Now, what is a hotel?”


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled up to the first hotel they came across. Sam got out as soon as Dean pulled up to the parking spot next to the hotel office.

“I’ll get two rooms. Be right back.” He said as he got out.

“Why are we getting two rooms?” Jack asked Cas.

Cas looked at Dean who blushed and gave him a small smile. “Well, uh, Dean and I have some things to discuss that is private. You will be in the room with Sam. I know you do not need to sleep, but lay down on the bed and rest for the night. It will be good for your grace.”

“Ok, Father. I will rest.” Jack replied.

“We will go have fun, all of us together tomorrow, alright? I know of a few places near here that I think you will like.” Dean told the kid.

Jack smiled brightly. “I would like that very much.” 

Sam opened the door and hopped in. “We are in room 5 and 12. Over there.” He pointed towards the rooms. Dean backed up and drove to where Sam had pointed. They all got out and got their bags. “Here you guys are in 12, see you in the morning.” Sam tossed Dean the keys.

“Goodnight Jack. Goodnight Sam.” Cas told them with a smile. Dean just gave them a wave and pulled Cas towards their room. 

Dean shoved the key card into the slot and opened the door. They walked in and dropped their bags in the chair by the door. The room had a single king-sized bed in it, that looked huge with the small chair and tiny three drawer dresser. Dean turned to Cas and drew him into his arms, simply holding him for a moment. Reminding himself that Cas is alive and in his arms. That he no longer has to hide his feelings from his best friend. That he is free to show Cas his love. 

“Cas.” Dean said into his neck.

“Dean, I am alright. I am here. With you, like I should be.” Cas told him, his voice deep and soothing. Cas cupped Dean’s cheek and brought his face up for a kiss. It was sweet, unrushed and honestly it was the best kiss ever in Dean’s opinion. Damn he really is turning into a fricking girl today.

“I love you.” Dean murmured into Cas lips.

“I love you as well. Very much.” Cas said before running his lips down Deans neck, licking and nipping at the skin.

Dean had imagined his first time with Cas, countless times. He had always imagined the first time to be hard and fast. So, these soft, loving almost worshiping touches surprised him. He ran his hand down Cas’ back and grasped his hips. He ran one hand back up, meaning to land on the back of Cas neck to pull him back up to his mouth, but the shiver Cas gave as he touched his right shoulder blade stopped him. He laid his hand flat on his shoulder blade then slightly dug his fingers in, making Cas moan, low and raspy. Dean fucking loved that sound.

“I take it you really like back rubs?” Dean asked as he did it again. Cas gasped into the mark he was making on Dean’s neck.

Cas raised his head to look into Deans eyes, getting lost for a moment as he always does. “No, Dean.” He said as he brought his wings out for Dean to see. 

Deans mouth opened in shock and awe. Cas’ wings spread out touching the walls on each side of the room. The ebony color shimmering in the dim light of the room. Cas brought his wings around Dean, holding him from every angle. 

Dean gasped at the feeling of feathers against him, wishing his clothes were gone so he could feel them all over. As soon as the thought passed through his mind, his and Cas’ clothes were gone. Dean gasped and groaned low in his throat. He felt the feathers moving on his skin, sending tingles of pleasure soaring through him.

“Cas,” The name came on a moan, he moved his hands down Cas’ chest. He loved feeling the muscles there quiver under his touch. He let one hand land on Cas’ hip while the other wrapped around Cas’ large cock. Dean silently thanked every single power that be, Cas’ cock was long and thick. He leaned back against the wings behind him to look down at him. That’s gotta be the best cock he had ever had the privilege to see. He fell to his knees and had his lips wrapped around the head before Cas could utter a word.

Cas had heard Dean’s thank you he sent out to the cosmos and was unashamedly proud that his brothers and sisters heard it. Cas had staked his claim on Dean years ago, but never thought that dean could feel as he did. Jimmy’s body had not looked like this, it was not until his Father had brought him back after Lucifer killed him that he looked as he did now. It was his own and the fact that Dean seemed to approve, drove Cas crazy. 

He watched his cock disappear into Dean’s mouth and return to sight slick. He loved it. He ran his hands through Deans short hair, guiding Dean’s mouth on his shaft. Dean moaned around his cock, sending vibrations racing though him. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, shoving himself deep down Dean’s throat. He was quick to send his grace through Dean however, making it so his gag reflex was gone. In now way did he want to hurt Dean. 

Dean’s eyes grew wide, green meeting blue as he felt Cas slide down his throat. He knew there was no way he could do that without choking. Grace was amazing. He slid his mouth back up and deep throated Cas again, making his angel growl, a deep rumble that was hot as hell. He continued that motion until Cas had cupped his face and oh so slowly removed his cock from his mouth.

Dean looked up at his face again, wondering why his treat was gone. The look he saw on Cas’ face made him pause, he couldn’t look away. His blue eyes were lust blown, his lips swollen from Dean’s kisses and the love shining out of those blue eyes, Dean had been longing for, for years. He rose to his feet and kissed him tenderly, pouring every ounce of love he had for his angel into the kiss.

Cas moaned into his mouth, pulling back slightly to rest his forehead to Dean’s. “I love you Dean.” 

“Love you too.” Dean told him, letting his hands drop to Cas’, intertwining their fingers. He took a step back and pulled Cas over to the bed. Dean laid down, letting go of Cas’ hands. He laid on his back, knees bent and fully on display. 

Cas stood there, just drinking in the sight before him. “You are beyond beautiful.” 

Dean’s cheeks turned pink at that. He gave him a small smile, not sure how to deal with the compliment. “Uh, thanks.” He had to clear his throat. “Are you gonna stand there all day? You can touch me, ya know.”

“Oh, don’t worry Dean. I will touch you.” Cas ran a fingertip from Dean’s knee down his thigh. The muscles shivered as he did so. “I plan to take you apart, piece by piece. I plan to ruin you for anyone else.” He ran his feathers over Deans leaking cock, beginning to run them back and forth. “I plan to make you mine.” He leaned over Dean and laid his hand where his handprint once laid. Both men gasped at the electric feeling running through them. It created a circuit that ran through each man and back again. 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean yelped. Cas moved his hand away reluctantly. Dean reached up and pulled Cas down, the other man settling in between his legs. Dean savored the skin on skin contact, running his hands up Cas’ arms and down his back to his ass. Dean grabbed that tight ass and squeezed as he pulled Cas’ cock into his own.   
Cas started to thrust, sliding their cocks together, making them both pant and moan. Cas reached down under Deans right thigh, coming up to the pucker that waited for him. He sent a pulse of grace through the hunter, stretching and lubing all at once. He had no patience to prep today. He slid his body lower and lifted Dean legs. His led his cock into Dean in one steady thrust.

Dean squeaked. Actually, squeaked as Cas thrust into him. He expected pain or at least major discomfort, Cas was huge, but there was only pleasure. Extreme pleasure as the angel grazed over his sweet spot. “Holy fuck, Cas.” He managed to get out around his pants, as Cas kept up a steady pace, filling him perfectly.

“Yes, yes, it is.” Cas told him, bringing his wings down to stroke Dean’s bobbing cock. 

“Mmmmm…” Dean was this side of overwhelmed. The pleasure Cas was wringing out of his body was astounding. Dean could feel his orgasm approaching like a huge wave.

Cas was close himself, he raised his hand from Dean’s hip and slotted it back over his handprint. 

Both men came instantly. “Dean, close your eyes.” The angel demanded, he could feel his grace slipping out of his vessel.

But Dean couldn’t understand the words, wrecked by the powerful sex. He watched as white light exploded out of Cas. The windows, lamps and mirrors all exploded. The light got brighter, impossibly brighter and shot into Dean. All he saw then was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a baby chapter for you, but it had the best cut off.
> 
> By the way you can find me on Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/herbal-witchlove

“Dean! Dean! Please wake up! Dean, please!” Dean woke to these words. Why did Cas sound so damn worried? He forced his eyes open and saw Cas. Tears were running down his face. Dean frowned.

“What’s wrong, Cas? Are you alright?” He asked, his voice sounding horse, like he had been asleep for a long time.

“Am I alright? Dean you lost consciousness! My grace poured into you! I thought I had killed you!” Cas sobbed out. 

“Are you alright Dean?” He heard another voice. He forced his head to turn the other way to look at Sam and Jack. Both looked scared and really concerned. 

“I feel ok. Tired and a bit sluggish, but ok. I’m ok.” He assured them. He turned back to his angel. “How long was I out?”

Cas wiped both hands down his face, scrubbing away the tears. “About 15 mins. Dean, you did not close your eyes when I told you to. I thought I had blinded you. I truly do not understand why it did not.”  
Dean forced himself up to reach for his angel as he was still shaking. “I am alright. You didn’t hurt me.” He told him softly cupping his cheeks to wipe way a few stray tears. Cas let out another sob and wrapped his arms around Dean as if to assure himself he was all in one piece.

“Maybe the grace that is already in Dean saved his eyesight.” Jack offered. He walked around the bed to wrap his arms around both of his chosen fathers. 

Dean let out a little laugh at Jack’s awkward hug and pulled him down to sit on the bed with them. “What do you mean? I have grace?”

“Yes, it is bright, just like your soul. It resonates like Father’s and seems to intertwine with his. Is this not normal?” Jack asked, head tilted just like Cas’ when he is confused.

“Uh, no.” Sam said, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “I don’t have grace, just a soul. Right?”

Jack looked at him. “No, you do not have grace. If it is not normal, why does Dean have both?”

Cas looked at Dean, head tilted, his eyes unfocused. He gasped. His wide blue eyes met Dean’s. “You do have grace, it is starting to fuse into your soul. Soon it will be just grace, but powered by your soul. You are becoming an angel. One that will never be tied to heaven for your powers.” 

Dean sat there, shell shocked. An angel? He didn’t deserve to be a freaking angel. He was not worthy, he killed for a living. He was a fucking demon for Chuck’s sake! There had to be a mistake.

“That’s not right. I shouldn’t be a freaking angel, man. I just a killer. Not worthy.” Dean ground out.

“That’s not true, Dean. You are the righteous man. You always will be. You are more then worthy. Never doubt that my love.” Cas told him, leaning over to kiss him.

Dean couldn’t argue with him, not when he was looking at him like that. “So, about how long is it gonna take me to get fully angeld up?”

Cas eyes looked at him unfocused again. “I would have to say about a week, no more.”

Dean looked to his brother. “I think we need to head home. I don’t want to change or transform or whatever in a hotel room. ‘m’ awake so I’ll drive.” He suddenly felt the intense need to be home. 

Sam nodded and stood. I’ll get my things.” He grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him out the door with him.

Alone again, Cas looked to Dean. “Are you ok, Dean? I know this is a lot to take in.”

Dean thought for a minute before he answered. “I am strangely fine with this. Which is really fucking weird, man.”

“Perhaps it is because that grace inside you has been there for so long.” Cas mused. “Also, when you become an angel hunting will be much easier. Together we can heal more victims and hopefully take on the stronger monsters with minimal injuries.”

Dean grinned at that. “Hell ya, hunting angel mates! And I can heal Sammy if he needs it. Awesome.”  
He sat up and wrapped his arms around his angel, brining him in for a deep kiss. “Let’s go home, angel.”

The both stood and started gathering their things, meeting Jack and Sam at the car. Dean was glad when Sam crawled into the back seat with Jack. He couldn’t bare to be far from Cas yet. He slid in the driver’s seat and started his baby. Led Zeppelin came out of the speakers making him smile. He grabbed Cas hand in his and turned to Jack. “We are going to start your music lessen now. You’re gonna love it, or learn to love it.”

He spent the rest of the drive home telling Jack about his favorite artists and bands, never once letting go of Cas hand.


	4. Not a chapter, just a note to you beautiful beings.

I'm so sorry I fell off the side of the world on you all. I'm having issues with getting my medications dosed correctly. Right now my brain is everywhere but where I need it to be. Tomorrow is a new dose that we think will be what I need. Fingers crossed! But I will be back with you soon, with more on our guys and their extraordinary love and profound bonds.

I love all of you for reading my words. Thank you.


End file.
